Not Fair
by fragilewreck
Summary: Edward gets lawyered, Bella gets ravished. All Human


**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hello all. I realize i have another story to update but i just couldn't get this one out of my head. It was supposed to be a oneshot but it got way too long so i will probably make it a 3-4-chapter story. **

**I'd like to thank so so much Stormi2397 for beta'ing this even though i know she's busy with her own writing. **

**And...that's it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The man behind the desk shifted in his chair, doodled something on a piece of paper and kept looking down.

"So, why did you become a lawyer?"

The woman sitting on the other side of the desk took a deep breath.

"I always knew I wanted to be one. Since I was a little girl I was able to distinguish right from wrong and I was not afraid to stand up for it, and I still am not. I refuse to accept unfairness as a conclusion of "life is unfair" and I cannot bear injustice. It is safe to say that I was born to be a lawyer and I…,"she trailed off.

The man continued looking down and doodling on the piece of paper.

"You know what? I'm done. I'm tired of this shit."

The man finally looked up. "Excuse me?"

"No, I do not excuse you. I do not excuse you or the guy I saw before you or the other five hot shots that interviewed me this week. I have been to 7 companies and I have yet to be taken seriously. You haven't even looked at my face throughout the interview, I'm surprised you knew when to ask each of your questions considering that you didn't listen to any of the things I said."

She bent down to pick up her briefcase and stood up to face him.

"I know it's hard for you and your fellow colleagues to understand the fact that in this century, the twenty-fucking-first, women are as educated and as skilled as men are, and in some cases more. So let me be straight with you. I am smart. I am determined. I am skilled. I'm passionate about my work because I love it. And since you asked me why I wanted to be a lawyer let me answer that truthfully as well. It was because of chauvinistic pricks like you who think that great lawyers are the ones with balls yet not one has had the balls to admit that out loud."

He seemed offended. "We have plenty of women…"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I saw your female lawyers when I came in here. And let me ask you this: How many of them have you slept with?"

He seemed even more offended.

"I'm sorry, that was unfair. How many of them have you _wished _you slept with?"

That seemed to do it. Edward Cullen, a major partner of the company, stood up with a ferocious look on his face.

"Miss Swan, I will not tolerate any more of this!"

"Don't you worry Mr. Cullen, I'll be out of your hair in a minute. I would never want to work for a company that hires women only and if they have the appearance of a super model. I will not apologize for the fact that I do not wear tight skirts or high heeled shoes, for that I do not spend an hour every day fixing my hair or my make up. I am just a small brunette, apparently not hot enough for you, and I wanted to be interviewed about my skills and not my boob job. I am a good lawyer, even a great one, because I never rest before justice is served. I try hardest than anyone because everything in me refuses to accept defeat. I study, and I work, and I investigate and I never stop because that's what a good lawyer does, and I'm a fucking brilliant lawyer. I'm just sad that my small tits negate all of my abilities."

"Yes, Miss Swan, your tits are not that great." He said sarcastically. "But my main issue is that you confuse your feministic ideas with skills. Just because you hate men, it doesn't mean you'll be able to face a male lawyer in front of a judge. You'll need more arguments than "men are pricks"."

"You are more than a prick if you think feminists are men haters, _asshole_."

She was getting gradually more pissed off with this man, while he seemed to find the whole situation amusing.

"Why is it that all men think that? Even though you're supposed to know this, what with being a lawyer and all, I'll clear this out for you. Feminists are not men haters, lesbians or overly confident women thinking they're greater than men. You may have skipped your history class to go make out with a blonde in your car while in high school, but if it weren't for feminists your mommy could be one of the many women who would still be housewives getting beaten by their husbands and not allowed to vote like they were mere animals who had no right to decide anything for themselves. And yes, there are no legal restrictions for us today, but you and the other jackasses who interviewed me just proved the opposite. I have worked just as hard as you have and we're almost the same age, and yet you're sitting behind that desk and I'm going to be out of this building in five minutes looking for a job at the nearest coffeehouse. I may not have a dick but I have a brain which you fail to notice because you use your dick to think, rather than your upper head."

She walked swiftly towards the door of his office, opening the door and only turning to look at him on her way out.

"So, _fuck you_ and have a nice day."

She closed the door with a bang.

* * *

"And then…and then he said…that just b-because I'm a feminist…d-doesn't mean I'm a good l-lawyer!" She said in between hiccup's as she cried.

"The nerve!" The little brunette agreed while rubbing Bella's back.

"I mean, why do th-they always use the w-word feminist as an insult? The only insult is th-that they think th-that it is insulting," she went on as the tears kept falling.

She had returned from her last interview a couple of hours ago and had immediately called her friend Alice. She was pretty devastated as she knew that she had just blown her last opportunity of becoming a lawyer in a major company. She had already been rejected in the six prior companies that she had been interviewed at, like she had explained rather explicitly to Mr. Cullen, and her only hope was that last one. And she had just destroyed it.

"Shhh, it's ok Bella, it's going to be ok," her friend, Alice, assured her.

"No, it's not! Because n-not only did I just b-blow my chances at h-having a career, but I'm also c-crying like a-a silly little girl over a st-stupid fight. He probably th-thought I would b-burst into tears in front of a j-judge," she hiccupped.

"Bella, you should give yourself a break," Alice insisted. "I mean, this was no stupid fight. You just told one of the greatest lawyers in Boston to go fuck himself."

Bella looked at her silently for a moment, and then burst into hysterical sobs.

"I can't believe I did that! What is wrong with me?" She whined out.

"I guess I shouldn't have said it like that," Alice muttered to herself.

"No, no, you are right," said Bella having heard Alice. "You're making me realize just how stupid this was. How stupid _I_ was. God, what the hell was I thinking? I just took out all my frustration on him. Just because I wasn't getting the job, I had to go all Erin Brockovich on him."

"Don't say that. You were brilliant and you had every right to-" Alice started saying.

"Maybe I should just call him and ask that he makes no issue out of it. Maybe I should tell him I was high – sure that won't get me the job but he could at least not tell anyone that matters," Bella went on.

"No, Bella, you should not just give up. You were right to-" Alice tried again.

"Gosh, I wonder what he thinks of me. I must have really…"

"Stop it!" Alice suddenly yelled. "Just stop it."

Bella looked up surprised.

"You are not calling him and you are not going to cry about this again. You were right and he was an ass. You have nothing to apologize for except for the fucking fucks you keep putting in your sentences."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious. This guy, however great he is as a lawyer, is a total jerk. From what you've told me, and I know you're not a liar, he deserved every last word you threw at him. I mean, I may not be as passionate as you are on this subject, but why are we always just not good enough? Why do we always have to try harder to prove ourselves just because we have boobs instead of a penis?"

For the first time that day, Bella actually felt a little better. Alice was never one to participate in conversations such as this. She had her own views about the world and never put much effort in explaining them. If someone disagreed with her she would always agree to disagree. She never tried to explain herself because she simply didn't care about people who didn't accept her for who she was and for what she believed in. She literally did not care about what other people thought of her.

"At least our female parts are prettier than theirs," she finished with a pout.

And finally, after thinking that she may never do it again in her life, Bella let out a loud laugh that turned into an unstoppable fit of giggles by both of them. So hard were they laughing that they almost didn't hear the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Bella answered it with a laugh.

"I'm glad you're in a happy mood, Miss Swan."

Her eyes almost popped out of their place and she quickly covered the speaker.

"Oh my God, it's him! It's Cullen!!!" She whispered frantically.

Alice's response was to widen her eyes as much as her forehead could fit them.

"Um…" Bella went back to speaking to him, "Mr. Cullen. Listen. I just wanted to…" She started in an apologetic tone but suddenly a hand was gripping hers and pulling the phone away from her.

"Alice, what the hell?" She whispered annoyed.

"No! You're not going to apologize. Or beg. You're going to tell him to…screw…himself, not the f word again, please, and then hang up on him," Alice warned her. "No begging."

And suddenly there were no maybes in Bella's mind. She was right, she knew she was, and there was nothing stopping her from doing what her mind told her. So what if she screwed her career? At least she would do it while staying true to her beliefs.

"Listen, Mr. Cullen, if you're calling for an apology, then you can forget it. You're not getting one from me, because I have nothing to be sorry for. I may have been out of line, but you and your company buddies deserved it."

"But I was the only one to hear it," he said from the other end of the phone, sounding oddly amused.

"Yeah, well, you just…brought it out of me," she said.

"Hmm, I think I'm kind of flattered. Maybe I can bring it out of you tomorrow as well."

"What?" Bella asked almost dropping the phone.

"I did not call for an apology, Miss Swan," he continued, "I was rather impressed actually. I want you to come and work for this company."

There was silence on both ends of the conversation. The only thing moving was Alice who was trying to get close enough to Bella to hear what was going on.

"If we're not too chauvinistic for your liking," he added in an amused tone.

"What? No! I mean…yeah, maybe…but…but…" She was at loss for words.

"I expect you to be here at 8 sharp tomorrow morning, Miss Swan. Have a…nice day, too," he said and she could definitely hear a smile in his voice.

She slowly put down the phone still unable to grasp the meaning of this.

"What, Bella? What happened?" Alice asked with eager eyes.

Bella waited for a moment to try and catch her breath because suddenly she was hyperventilating.

"I got the fucking job."

"Will you stop saying the f word?" Alice said exasperated", I'm telling you, it's so unladylike."

"Alice," Bella said again grasping her arms tightly.

"I got the fucking job."

It took Alice a couple of minutes, or more, to focus on the fact and not on the adjective that was before it, but when she did, the whole neighborhood heard her excited squeal.

* * *

"I suppose you know why you're in here, Miss Swan."

"I have an idea."

Edward Cullen, tall, handsome and arrogant, looked her up and down. He was leaning back on his office chair, a glass of scotch in his hand and a look of utter amusement on his face. It was almost midnight and the only two still in the office were them.

"You won a very difficult case today," he stated twirling his glass around.

She didn't say anything, she just waited.

"I hope you understand that this won't be tolerated for much longer."

"Umm, what?" She asked confused. "You won't tolerate…winning?"

"No, I will not tolerate you taking cases that are risks for this company," he said stiffly.

"Excuse me?" She said incredulously. "This woman was beaten down by her husband for the last five years…"

"And I am very sorry for her," he interrupted. "But you knew who her husband was and yet you still took the case."

"So, what? Just because that pig of a man was a politician, I should have left her at his mercy? He could have _killed_ her."

"No, he would have been taken care of without the whole world knowing about it," he said and she could see that he was indeed upset about this. He was leaning down on his desk, his tie loosened and his cuffs unbuttoned, with a pair of green, angry eyes looking down on her.

"And that's your way of dealing with criminals? You just take care of them with your mafia buddies in dark alleys where the press cannot find you?" She asked sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"Some things, Miss Swan, are better taken care of when the cameras are off. But maybe you just like the fame a little too much."

"Are you…How could you even…I can't…" She huffed furiously, wagged her finger at him at a loss for words, turned around to leave the room in an angry storm but then seemed to change her mind and stomped back in his office.

"You're …unbelievable. _Unbelievable!"_

She went to the door to leave but once again changed her mind and turned back to him.

"I've been busting my ass to…to…to win this case and…You know what? It's not even about the case. I just _helped_ a woman. I just helped her get away from her psychopath husband who was abusing her and killing her little by little. I finally did what I have been trying to do all my life and you're taking it away from me. You're…you're just an ungrateful douche bag." She huffed and turned to leave.

"Did you just call me a douche bag?" Said the incredulous voice coming from behind the desk.

She turned to look at him. "And I quit."

"Miss Swan!"

She froze in her place.

In all her time working for him, she had never had him yell at her so…furiously. He was always seemingly amused by her, he would also mock her and make sarcastic comments about her, and sometimes he would get upset, but never, ever had she seen him so angry.

She heard him get around his desk and come closer to her, but she didn't move a muscle.

"Miss Swan," he said again and now she had no choice but to turn around and face him.

He really was angry.

"You have quit from this job approximately eight times," he said with raised eyebrows. "And you've been working here for only six months."

"Yeah, well," she choked "this time, I mean it."

She didn't, really. She loved her job, maybe she even loved her job a little too much. It was just…this guy. Edward fucking Cullen, big shot lawyer, ladies man, arrogant as hell. He was making her think things, do things that were completely out of her character. He was making her act on impulses and do careless things without thinking, and she had never in her life done anything without thinking it all the way through. Well, except for that little tribal sun tattoo on the back of her neck, but that happened when she was seventeen, it could hardly signify. He was just messing with her head whether he intended to or not.

"Of course you do," he rolled his eyes. "Just like you meant it two weeks ago."

She remembered that day, when she had quit yet again. The politician's lawyer had just made an offer to the wife that Bella was defending in order to settle the case. And having already made the effort to overlook the ridiculously small amount of money that he had just offered, she just couldn't ignore the cocky and douchy attitude of his lawyer. And even if she hadn't hated his guts from the beginning for actually defending a monster like that politician, she would have certainly done so after he slipped to her the piece of paper with the amount he offered written on it, looking all condescending and pitying.

"You can take that and shove it up your ass."

The words were out of her mouth before she had even realized them in her head. At that moment she was seeing red, and no logic, no thinking, not even Edward Cullen standing right behind her could have made her shut up.

Of course the whole thing blew out of proportion, like, really out. The attorney almost sued her after she pretty much yelled that he was a scumbag who was going to get favors from the politician if he won for him. At some point, Edward Cullen himself had come into the meeting room and demanded that she shut up and leave the room.

"You are nothing but trouble," he had said. "First, you take the case despite my perfectly clear orders not to. Then you insist on investigating this yourself even though I have told you time and again that it is not your job to do so. And now you go and insult a major attorney who can very well burry you without thinking twice about it."

"I am not afraid of him."

"Well, you should be," he stated as a matter of fact. "Miss Swan, I don't know what kind of bubble you've been living in but this man is James Logan. He can kill you and then make it sound in court like you literally forced his hand. The man is ruthless."

"That's precisely my point. He is bad. So why am I the one being scolded?" Bella asked.

"Because you provoked him, damn it. You actually made him notice you."

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, because now he's making calls, asking everyone about you, about your past, where you went to school, what's the name of your dog, who you fucked. He's going to do everything he can – and I mean _everything_ – to take you down along with your case."

She took a moment to actually consider this. A prickle of fear started creeping inside her head but her heart refused to give in. If the infamous James Logan came after her, she would fight back with all she had. Because she was right and being right always gave her the determination she needed to see things through.

"Like I said," she spoke up, "I'm not afraid of him."

Edward sighed heavily and dropped his head back to look at the ceiling. When he looked at her again he seemed resigned.

"You might not be but you are not alone, Miss Swan," he said tersely. "You work for this firm and everything that you do has a great impact on it."

Something about the way he said that, his tone or the way he looked at her made her feel ashamed, like she was being selfish and had actually put the whole firm in jeopardy. Maybe she _was_ being a little selfish but she could not find it in her to compromise.

"Fine then," she muttered. "I quit."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure you do," he muttered to himself.

And suddenly the atmosphere was much less serious and edgy and Edward was back to his old, mocking self. He walked back to his desk, sat down and pulled out a stack of papers and got ready to look through them.

"I'm not even going to bother with your quitting this time," he said without even looking up.

She was offended.

"Well, don't bother," she spat. "I'm just going to pack my stuff and I'll be…"

"Miss Swan?" He inquired sarcastically. "Would you mind repeating why it is that you became a lawyer in the first place?"

When she failed to see how this was relevant and didn't answer, he continued.

"I remember something along the lines of you wanting to help people. Am I correct?"

The bastard was all mock and irony but she refused to fall for it.

"Yes."

"Then, are you really going to quit now, when this case you're so proud of, this case that will determine a woman's life, is still going on? Are you really going to bail on that woman, Miss Swan?"

He fucking had her. The feeling of shame and selfishness crept into her again. She had completely forgot about that, about Victoria, the woman who so desperately had needed her help. She had forgotten about her like she was any other case and now guilt gripped her heart like a vice.

"Have a nice evening, Miss Swan."

She felt like crying. Why was it that he always found a way to get to her? And why the hell was she acting like this towards him?

She was almost out of his office when he called her.

"Miss Swan?" He inquired again but this time he sounded…curious.

She turned hesitantly to see what else he had to say.

"Is that…?" He raised one eyebrow. "Is that a tattoo…? On the back of your neck?"

Immediately, she cupped the back of her neck with her hand. Apparently, she had picked her hair up in a bun after the whole James Logan fiasco, feeling rather hot with the whole situation and had forgotten to take it down. She had always been careful with how she did her hair because she never knew if any of her bosses would have a problem with it. It wasn't like she was dressed as a punk or anything but some men were just weird with these things. She just hoped Edward Cullen wasn't one of them.

"I…I'm sorry. I usually cover it up, I'll just…" She untied her hair and let it fall on her shoulders, successfully covering the tattoo.

"No, it's…" He paused and suddenly the air was filled with something that made Bella's heart beat a lot faster. His eyes were looking at her in a way that he had never looked at her before, and she had no idea whether that was good or bad. She was frozen there, standing just inside his office, eyes curiously inquiring his, a hair band in her hand.

"…fine." He finally muttered.

And then he was busing himself with paper work, completely dismissing her.

And she was now back in his office, quitting once again. He could, possibly, may have a point. She was rather edgy and easily offended, at least by him which was surprising as she rarely showed people how affected she was by them. But he was different, he made her see red, he made her careless and irresponsible and everything that she was not.

He suddenly took another step closer to her, close enough for her to feel his every breath on her face. She inhaled deeply and…oh. He smelled like…_him_, it was a combination of cologne, mint, fresh air and _male_. She couldn't help herself, her breath hitched and her eyes fell on his lips that were slightly open and through which each breath passed before falling on her lips. She could hear nothing but their mingled breaths. She finally dared to look up and really wished she hadn't.

He was not looking at her but at her lips, in a way that almost made her leave out an involuntary moan. Being taller than her, she could see the color of his eyes even though he was leaning down.

_Black. _

An unknown force from inside of her made her inch even closer to him, so much that their noses almost touched. He certainly did not object, on the contrary he inched closer too. Their breathings matched in intensity and their heart beats in rhythm.

It would seem that he had been about to tell her off, but the proximity took him off guard. The same applied to her. One moment she was pissed as hell, quitting her job and downright hating him, and the next she was fawning all over him, barely containing herself from jumping his bones.

What was the matter with her?

But then again, what was the matter with _him_?

Her breath hitched again as the anticipation was getting to be too much. Having been hesitant at the beginning, she was now desperate for his touch, for his kiss. This man was everything she loathed and yet everything she desired. It all came crushing to her the minute his breath was on her. She _wanted_ to kiss him, she _wanted_ to touch him, she _wanted_ to devour him.

And just when she thought she was going to explode, he leaned even more towards her, opened his lips for her and then their eyes met and he froze. He furrowed his brows, as if confused about how they got there, leaned his head back and away from hers and set his mouth in an angry line.

He was _angry_? With _her_?

She had finally had enough. She did not know what his problem was, but what she did know was that she felt utterly embarrassed and really stupid for actually leaning in, for thinking even for one second that there was something there between them, besides the obvious hostility and hatred for each other. She actually thought that…he _wanted_ her, maybe even as much as she had wanted him at that moment. Clearly, she was not only wrong but humiliated as well. For all she knew this was a trick to get to her, to make her go all dazzled by him so that he could crush her in the blink of an eye. No matter how she was feeling, she would not let him get the satisfaction of knowing he had her yet again.

With a raised, full of mocking, eyebrow and an uplifted corner of the mouth in a sarcastic smirk, she slowly backed away from him, her eyes never wavering from his. His eyes followed her every move, black and threatening.

"If it's ok with you, I'll go pack my things," she stated. She had not actually considered this, she had not thought seriously about quitting. But this…what had just happened was messing with her and she had no other way out. And she really needed to get out.

She had just turned her back to him in order to get out of his office, when two strong hands came suddenly and snapped the door of his office shut while managing to entrap her in between the door and his body.

She was fucking trapped.

Her back was pressed dangerously against his front. She could feel everything.

But what had her frozen in her place was not his body, but his mouth. He had somehow pushed her hair away from the back of her neck and he had buried his nose in the spot between her neck and her blouse, while his mouth was open and openly kissing her.

_Of all the things he could be kissing, he was kissing the back of her neck. _

She had no idea what he was doing, but he seemed like he was transfixed by something. His breathing was uneven, harsh, loud breaths puffing out of his mouth and against her neck. And then his tongue was out and he was licking that spot with the tip of it. Bella shuddered, visibly, and couldn't help but leave out a breathless moan. It was the surprise of it that made her feel like she was losing her senses. He just did things out of the blue and made her senseless. She had no idea what exactly he was doing, why he was doing and for how long, all she knew was that she was getting dizzier by the moment and if he kept that up she would soon be a pile of breathless moans and shudders on the floor.

When he finally ceased the licking thing, she felt a cold chill where his tongue had been and shuddered again. She wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing. She wanted to yell at him for being so…bipolar. She wanted to do a lot of things but it seemed like she had no power to do even the smallest of efforts to express her thoughts. And just when she thought she would die, he touched his lips again on the back of her neck and murmured in the most erotic and panty-dropping voice that had ever been heard.

"Your tattoo is driving me crazy."

She gasped.

In one hurried moment, her back was against the closed door and his mouth was devouring hers. She had no time to think or even contemplate the situation, she just reacted in the only possible way – she kissed him back just as passionately.

She grabbed his face and brought him closer, she couldn't get enough. That particular scent of him that she had smelled earlier, was intensified now, almost too much. She was intoxicated and lost in the feeling of complete surrender. She melted against him, she gave herself to him as if she had no other choice in this world.

His kiss was not sweet or calm, it was devouring, hard and helpless. It was as if he wanted to do that for a very long time and he had just now lost complete control and had actually done it. The kiss went deeper and deeper until they were both lost in the passion of it all.

He gripped the back of her neck tightly, guiding her mouth, doing as he pleased while she savored every moment of it. Little gasps for air could be heard as their mouths pulled back and dove back in relentlessly. His other hand was gripping her waist, and even that simple touch was setting her on fire. In response, she pushed her hands through his unruly hair and pulled and tugged until she made him groan.

And then the sudden, fiery kiss was slowing down, taking a pace of its own. It was not the kind of passionate kiss that had just taken place, but another kind, the kind of kiss that is slow and sensual and beyond erotic. She could feel even the least pressure of his lips, each leap of his tongue, each finger trailing up and down her back. Her sanity was hanging by a thread and that thread was Edward Cullen's self control – she clearly had none.

And when the kiss finally slowed down enough for them to stop, their gasps and breathless whimpers were the only noises in the office. Edward gradually pulled his face away from hers, his eyes searching her face for something. She did not know if he found something or was disappointed but she could not stand the tension any more.

"Fine, I won't quit."

He burst out laughing.


End file.
